Blackout
by Barflay
Summary: Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad. Las calles estaban pobremente iluminadas por neones titubeantes, los callejones más estrechos se consumían en el infinito y las sombras entraron por sus pupilas como aire en los pulmones. Pero ella estaba acostumbrada...


_Disclaimer__: Los personajes que aparecerán en este fanfic, exceptuando a la protagonista y a sus familiares pertenecen a Square-Enix y Disney; los títulos de las canciones pertenecen al grupo Muse y esta historia está creada sin ánimo de lucro, con fin de divertirme escribiéndolo y de divertir a quienes lo leen. Hecho por y para fans._

_**1 – City of Delusion**_

El Parque de Luna era el lugar favorito de los niños para ir a jugar en esa ciudad. Aquella zona tenía todo lo que los críos podían desear; frondosos jardines, un puesto de helados, otro de dulces, parques para perros, pistas de patinaje, columpios, surtidores de agua, y para los más pequeños, una zona especializada con atracciones de menor tamaño y grandes cajones de arena. El lugar perfecto para hacer amigos. Era una vía de escape, un pequeño rincón de sueños en aquella urbana ciudad.

Sábado como era, a última hora, los más jóvenes podían quedarse hasta más tarde, aunque, generalmente, volvían a casa cuando las farolas se encendían, y los neones de los negocios para gente más mayor (como cines y bares) aumentaban la luminiscencia de la ciudad. Por eso, los niños que nacen en allí no suelen relacionar íntimamente la caída de la noche con la oscuridad, porque la ciudad nunca dormía.

La gente que iba allí en calidad de turista, si tenían la suerte de ver de lejos la ciudad en hora punta, se encontrarían con un espectáculo lumínico que desafiaba todos los que hubiera visto nunca, porque la ciudad en plena noche, brillaba por sí sola.

Pero lo más fantástico de aquella ciudad es que sobre ella pendía una luna misteriosa y enorme que no se podía ver desde otras ciudades. Una luna que tapaba todas las estrellas, y que tenía una extraña forma que se asemejaba a un corazón. Era un escenario increíble, los juegos de luces, color por doquier y sobre ellos, la luna de corazón. Por eso, tal vez, era tan acertado el nombre que poseía tal lugar: Ciudad de Luna.

Siendo el emblema de la moderna ciudad, atrayendo extranjeros que quedaban prendados por la magia, no debería haber nadie natal de Ciudad de Luna que nunca hubiese contemplado el show, al menos una vez. Pero en toda regla de lógica hay una excepción.

En pleno corazón de la ciudad se alzaba un edificio, el más alto de Ciudad de Luna. Ese bloque de pisos era el más brillante de todo el distrito, y por eso, su distintivo era una gran estrella en su entrada, que brillaba sin descanso cada noche. Solían decir que era la única estrella que podía verse entre tanta luz, la única estrella que acompañaba a la gran luna de corazón. Y en su cornisa, varias pantallas de televisión que retransmitían las últimas noticias y novedades de la ciudad. Era un punto de encuentro para todo el mundo. No obstante, el que fuese el más alto era una ventaja para ella, porque también, en su último piso, era por donde menos luz entraba. Y lo que esa persona necesitaba era oscuridad.

Todas las ventanas en ese piso estaban selladas con persianas que tenían códigos de seguridad para que solamente pudiera abrirlas una persona. La puerta que daba a la calle tenía la más novedosa instalación antirrobo que había en el mercado, con la curiosidad de que estaba instalado a la inversa; si alguien salía de esa casa sin desactivarlo, automáticamente una serie de guardaespaldas contratados por el inversor de aquél piso acudía en menos de diez segundos. Era evidente que la única persona que conocía el código de seguridad de la puerta era el mismo que tenía el de las ventanas. Y esa persona era William Howard.

El señor Howard era un hombre entrado en los cuarenta, al que siempre se le vería conduciendo los coches más caros, ataviado con los mejores trajes de la alta costura empresarial y acompañado de un elegante maletín de cuero donde, probablemente, tendría un montón de papeleo de su trabajo. Presumía en Ciudad de Luna de tener una reputación intachable; nunca había tenido una bronca con nadie, era sumamente educado, bienhablado y justo. Nunca se le había visto acompañado de ninguna señora Howard, y por supuesto, ningún ciudadano habría pensado jamás que aquél abogado de alto _standing_ fuese padre.

Era obvio; todos estaban equivocados.

El piso del edificio de Estrella, el que estaba tan rigurosamente protegido, siempre estaba habitado por una persona de la que el mundo no tenía consciencia. Alguien tan insignificante que había pasado desapercibido en la historia de Ciudad de Luna, y que era indudablemente prescindible. La hija del perfecto William Howard: Starlight Howard.

Cualquier persona pensaría que un padre que encierra a su hija adrede, era un maltratador en potencia. Un hombre cruel que convertía la vida de su hija en una esclavitud. Y está claro que nadie pensaría que lo hace por el bien de su hija. De nuevo, el raciocinio falla. William Howard no sólo era un ciudadano modélico, sino que también era un padre envidiable. La pequeña Starlight Howard, de trece años de edad padecía una enfermedad degenerativa. Se trataba de una profunda alergia a la luz. Por eso, Ciudad de Luna, que era un espectáculo divino para el resto del mundo era, por el contrario, la cárcel más ruin para la joven Starlight.


End file.
